Commonwealth
by Ghani
Summary: Was wäre, wenn es nicht Dylans Idee gewesen wäre das Commonwealth neu zu gründen? Tja.... da haben wohl ein paar Unsterbliche eine tolle Idee gehabt. ;)
1. The light in the night

Commonwealth 

**Disclaimer:** HL, Andromeda und EFC gehören nicht mir, ich habe mir die Charas aber ausgeliehen und da ich kein Geld damit verdiene, sondern nur euer seltenes Feedback, werden die mich schon nicht ärgern. Ich habe die Charas auch wieder frei gelassen, als die Rechnung für den elektrischen Zaun zu hoch wurde. ;) 

**Summary:** Sind wir sicher, dass Dylan als erster auf die Idee mit dem Commonwealth gekommen ist? 

**Rating:** PG12 

**Art:** Crossover 

**Autor:** Ghani 

**Archive:** Kevs Andromeda Site, Fanfiction.net und Immie Taelon Network; Der Rest bitte fragen. 

**Feedback**. ghan@web.de Gebt reichlich!

**Erscheinung:** 21.02.02

**The light in the night**

"Wir kamen aus der Dämmerung der Zeit und wanderten unerkannt durch die Jahrhunderte.   
Verborgen vor den Augen der Welt kämpften und trachteten wir danach die Zeit der Zusammenkunft zu erreichen,   
wenn diejenigen, die dann übrig geblieben sind, den Kampf zum letzten Mann austragen werden.   
Ihr wußtet nicht, das wir unter euch weihten   
...... bis heute"   
( Ramirez in Highlander I)

Der Rauch der Explosion umnebelte sie, wollte sie in eine fremde ruhige Welt entführen, in der es kein entrinnen vor dem gab, was ihr widerfahren würde. Doch sie wollte entrinnen, sie wollte leben, auch wenn sie schon viel zu lange lebte. Die Angreifer hatten ihren Antrieb lahm gelegt, hatten eine Bombe gezündet und hoffen jetzt wahrscheinlich, dass die aus Unsterblichen bestehende Besatzung lange genug tot bleiben würde, um sie für immer in das Reich der Toten befördern können.   
Seit dreihundert Jahren verstand sie nicht, warum sie die Nietzschianer jagten, obwohl sie im Commonwealth fast so etwas wie anerkannte, wenn auch heimliche, Mitglieder der Gesellschaft waren.   
Leider würde sie niemals einen dieser Jäger fragen können, denn das bedeutete ihr Ende und diese Alternative war undenkbar.   
Sie kämpfte sich auf die Beine, wankte durch den Rauch und sah sich um: Die anderen lagen bewußtlos, vielleicht auch tot, um sie herum. Lange würde ihr Erwachen nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen, in Anbetracht ihres Alters, aber vielleicht waren sie nicht schnell genug. Aus der Ferne waren bereits die Stimmen der Angreifer zu hören.   
Irgendwer fehlte jedoch, sie sah sich noch einmal suchend um: METHOS! Er hatte sich wohl schon abgesetzt. Bei seinem Überlebenswillen könnte man nur lächeln, selbst Jahrhunderte im Frieden hatten seinen jenen nicht im geringsten geschmälert, wo auch immer er jetzt war, sie würde es ganz sicher erst dann raus finden, wenn er es wollte. Und genau dieses Verhalten lag ihre jetzt auch nahe.   
Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Grundbewaffnung, bestehend aus zwei Regenbogenmesser, einem Dolch, einem einfahrbaren Schwert (die Technik des Commonwealth war einfach hervorragend) und einer Schusswaffe. So konnte man schon mal aus dem Haus gehen. Die anderen mußten sehen wie sie aus diesem Schlamassel heraus kamen, für sie gab es wichtigeres zu tun.   
In Windeseile hatte sie den von der Explosion betroffenen Teil des Frachters verlassen und schlich sie durch die Gänge, die Nietzschianer hatten ganz sicher das ganze Schiff gesichert, besonders die Fluchtkapseln.   
Also viel dieser Fluchtweg aus, aber sie würde schon einen Weg aus dieser Situation finden, das hatte sie immer.... fast immer. 

Der silbern glitzernde Planet lag wie ein Juwel unter ihr, der von der Sonne beschienene Teil glitzerte golden, locke zu einem Ausflug an den Strand oder auch nur in eine kleine Siedlung der Chimeta, einem äußerst freundlichem Volk. Sie waren im alten Commonwealth nicht sonderlich mächtig gewesen, ihr Anteil an den Streitkräften oder Dienenden in der Ehrengarde war erstaunlich gering, wenn man bedachte, wie gut ihre körperlichen und intellektuellen Voraussetzungen waren, aber jedermann kannte sie. Sie hatten nie versucht ihr Imperium auszuweiten, sich immer auf die drei Sonnensystem beschränkt, in denen sie glücklich und zufrieden lebten, ihre Kultur pflegten und als Vermittler zwischen anderen Völkern dienten und viele gemeinschaftliche Forschungsprojekte unterhielten. Dylan war nun schon mit Beka seit geraumer zeit in der Hauptstadt M'kn'zo, um dort über einen Beitritt zum möglichen neuen Commonwealth zu verhandeln. Es bestand eigentlich kein Zweifel, jene friedferitigen Wesen, die sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten vor Angreifern verteidigen mußten, würden ohne großes Aufhebens wieder mit machen, um den damals so perfekten Zustand wieder her zustellen. Seitdem hatte sich auch bei Ihnen vieles verändert: die einst so offenen Welten waren jetzt von Paranoia geprägt, Niemand durfte eine ihrer Kolonien betreten, ohne vorher gründlich überprüft worden zu sein, das Sicherheitspersonal war aufgestockt worden und auch ansonsten war man Fremden gegenüber immer misstrauisch. Dort unten herrschte Angst. Vor jedem Volk, dass sie in den letzten Jahren angegriffen hatte und das waren nicht wenige.   
"Ich finde, die sind schon verdammt lange unten, verdammte Chimeta!", zischte Tyr auf der Brücke. Eigentlich war er allein, aber Rommie hatte ihre Augen und Ohren überall auf dem Schiff.   
"Du solltest nicht so über sie reden, sie waren anerkannte Mitglieder des Commonwealth!", erwiderte die holographische Darstellung des Schiffscomputers. Tyr war eben immer noch ein Nietzschianer und diese hatten sich ja mit fast jeder Spezies in der Galaxis angelegt, die Chimeta hatten ihnen jedoch widerstanden.   
"Sie sind einfach unheimlich, Sie sagen sie wollen den Frieden und dann packen sie die Kanonen aus!", er drehte sich im Pilotensessel, kehrte Rommie den Rücken zu.   
"Du hast da wohl eine Kleinigkeit vergessen: Ihr habe die Kanone zuerst ausgepackt!"   
"Ja, aber sie hatten schon welche!", erwiderte er trotzig.   
"Tyr, es spielt keine Rolle, was zwischen euren Völkern vorgefallen ist. Sie sind nun mal ein Pluspunkt für uns. Wahrscheinlich schreien die Hurra, machen ihre Schiffe fertig und helfen uns neue Mitglieder zu finden. Sie sind anerkannt, etwas besseres kann uns gar nicht passieren."   
"Sie leiden unter Paranoia!"   
"Aus gutem Grund!" 

Die Verhandlungen waren ganz gut gelaufen. Glücklicherweise hatten die Chimeta eine durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung von mehr als 5000 Jahren. So konnte er einfach bei ein paar alten Freunden, besser gesagt Saras Freunden, anrufen und sich über sie mit der Regierung in Verbindung setzten. Sein„€Ü%ÿ 


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

  
  
Die Nacht war klar und warm, wie fast jede Nacht in den tropischen Gebieten des Planeten Chimeta. Der Saal des Empfanges war in ein angenehm warmes Licht getaucht und Staatsmänner aus den verschiedensten Bereichen der Politik tummelten sich im Festaal. Es waren auch Botschafter von einigen verbündeten Planeten anwesend, welche mit ihrer farbenfrohen Kleidung aus dem einheitlichen Schwarz der Einheimischen wie bunte Blumen auf einem Sommerkleid auffielen. Man diskutierte angeregt über politische Themen, stritt sich etwas und tauschte kleine Wortgefechte aus. Außenstehende waren oft überrascht, wie gebildet man sich doch beleidigen konnte.   
Doch für all das hatte die Crew der Andromeda in diesem Moment keine Augen. Die Szene insgesamt war einfach zu beeindruckend. Selten wurde für sie ein Empfang gegeben (oder wenigstens annähernd für sie), aber noch nie waren so viele Leute anwesend.   
So sahen sie sich mit großen Augen im Saal um. Beka zupfte an ihrem Abendkleid und vermisste schon fast schmerzhaft ihre Kampflanze, Tyr versuchte sich mit seinem Hemdkragen zu erdrosseln, Trance brachte ihrem Schwanz vor herum laufenden Gästen in Sicherheit, Haper genoss die Aussicht, Dylan glänzte mal wieder in seiner Galauniform und Rommie suchte vergeblich nach einem sehr alten und guten Freund.   
"Oha, da sind sie ja endlich, unsere Ehrengäste!", alle drehten sich automatisch zu dem charismatischen Mann um, dessen Gesicht ein breites Grinsen füllte. Sein schwarzer Anzug ließ Liam Kincaid mehr als seriös wirken und hob seine autoritäre Aura hervor. Doch an seinem Verhalten war in diesem Moment nichts autoritär. Er umarmte Rommie freudig und schüttelte kräftig Hände.   
"Und, wie gefällt ihnen unser kleines Fest?"   
"Sehr gut, Minister, aber ist das nicht ein bisschen viel Aufwand?", fragte Dylan, der sich immer noch nicht von dem Schock erholen konnte, dass all diese Botschafter und politische wichtigen Leute nur für ihn auf einem Haufen saßen und nur darauf warteten ins Commonwealth aufgenommen zu werden (das dachte er zumindest).   
"Nein, ich denke, das ist gerade richtig, um uns einen guten Start zu ermöglichen..... Genießen sie den abend.", zwei Sekunden später griff sich der Chimeta den Avatar der Andromeda Ascendant und führte ihn zur Tanzfläche.   
"Bin ich froh, dass wir das Programm für Knicke hoch geladen haben.", kommentierte Haper, während Dylan über die Tanzkünste der Andromeda staunte.   
"Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, das wissen auch einfach in meinen Kopf hoch laden zu können.", schmerzlich erinnerte er sich an Saras verzweifelte Versuche ihm das Tanzen beizubringen, damit ihre Hochzeit nicht am Walzer scheiterte. Es hatte sie blaue Füße gekostet, aber irgendwann .......

"Das ist also deine neue Besatzung."   
"Nicht ganz so groß, wie die alte, aber immerhin.", Rommie lächelte vergnügt und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des alkoholischen Getränkes,. Liam hielt ebenfalls ein Glas in der Hand. Beide hatten schon eine beträchtliche Menge konsumiert, seitdem sie den Saal verlassen hatten und nun im Park saßen und den Sternenhimmel beobachteten. Von einem Planeten aus wirkte der Weltraum immer wie das größte Wunder des Universums, doch wenn man lange genug in ihm gelebt hatte verlor er seinen Zauber, heute Nacht jedoch schien er etwas magisches zu besitzen.   
"4000 Mann, richtig?", Rommie nickte.   
"Es muß merkwürdig sein, plötzlich so wenige an Bord zu haben. Und dann auch noch so ein verrückter Haufen: Ein Nietzschianer, ein Idealist, ein Verrückter, ein Pirat, ein Magog (der wohl eher Priester als Fleischfresser ist), nicht zu vergessen diese Valentine und dann auch noch etwas violettes, was selbst ich nicht einordnen kann.", er lächelte zufrieden. "Ja, du hast schon eine interessante Crew."   
"Sie ist interessant. Selbst du weißt nichts über Trance?", Rommie setzte sich auf eine kalte Steinbank, zitterte leicht, ignorierte es jedoch.   
"Ich habe eine Ahnung, aber ich denke nicht, dass es zutrifft. Sie könnte eine nachfahre der Jaridians sein, aber die sind vollkommen ausgestorben, vielleicht auch was mit den Taelons oder ihre Rasse hatte man Kontakt mit ihnen und die haben in ihrem genetischen Code rum gepfuscht, es gibt viele Möglichkeiten.", der Chimeta knöpfte die Jacke seine schwarzen Anzuges auf, zog sie aus und legte sie Rommie über die Schultern.   
"Danke."   
Er wechselte überraschend das Thema. "Hast du dich eigentlich für einen vollen Namen entschieden?"   
"Wie, ein voller Name? Ich bin eine künstliche Intelli...."   
".... aber du bist auch ein Individuum und dein Körper unterscheidet sich kaum noch von dem eines Menschen. Ist es da nicht gerecht, wenn du einem richtigen Namen trägst?"   
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, hingen jeder seinen eigenen Erinnerungen nach. Sie hatten ein ähnliches Gespräch vor langer zeit geführt, als ein Avatar für die Andromeda Ascendant zur Debatte stand. Damals entschied man sich dagegen, aufgrund von Probleme mit künstlichen Intelligenzen, die eine mobile Einheit besaßen. Sie wollten plötzlich ihr eigenes Leben leben. Liam war immer der Überzeugung gewesen, dass es ihr Recht war selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen, nicht der Obrigkeit des Captains und den Regeln der Ehrengarde unterstellt zu sein, doch damals hatte sich die Pflichtbewußte Andromeda Ascendant anders entschieden.   
"Wie wäre es mit Kincaid?", frage Rommie plötzlich und unterbrach Liam in seinen Gedanken, die immer mehr zu den Hologrammen eines alten Freundes gewandert waren, welcher inzwischen nur noch ein Häufchen Asche war.   
"Kincaid? Wieso Kincaid?"   
"Du hast ihn und deine Eltern hießen auch nicht so."   
"Aber du weißt, dass dies einen anderen Grund hatte."   
"Du bist mein Erschaffer, mein Vater.", ein Windhauch veranlasste die junge Frau sich noch mehr in ihre Jacke zu kuscheln.   
"Und du weißt, dass ich nie so von dir gesehen werden wollte. In erster Linie sind wir Freunde, sehr gute Freunde. Ich denke der Name wäre unpassend."   
"Sandoval?"   
"Ich bitte dich."   
"Dein leiblicher Vater hat ihn getragen."   
"ER hat nur seine Gene gespendet."   
"Mh, der name von Hagel ist unaussprechlich. Wie wäre es mit ... Beckett?"   
"Kommt schon eher hin.", Liam leerte das Glas endgültig und zog eine kleine Falsche aus seiner Tasche.   
"Noch was?", er teilte den Rest unter sich und Rommie auf.   
"Wir sind am Ende betrunken."   
"Ist etwas so schlimm daran?"   
Rommie kicherte und nahm einen Schluck ihre wieder gefüllten Glases. "OK, nicht Kincaid, nicht Sandoval und nicht Beckett. Was dann?", sie grinste.   
"Wie wäre es mit...... ach ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht einfach Rommie Ascendant oder so."   
"Ah ja, aber erst damit anfangen.", sie überlegte kurz, hielt sich an ihrem Glas fest und betrachtete die Sterne. "Warum sehe ich eigentlich so aus, wie ich aussehe?"   
Liam schluckte. Oft hatte er sich überlegt, wie er ihr das erklären sollte und nie war ihm etwas besseres als die Wahrheit eingefallen. "Bevor ich zu dem Projekt hinzu gezogen wurde starb meine Frau, nun sie war eigentlich schon zweihundert Jahre tot, aber den tod eines geliebten Wesens zu verschmerzen dauert seine Zeit. Sie hatte ein langes und glückliches Leben und alles in allem hatten wir fünf Kinder, die du im übrigen auf dem Empfang kennengelernt hast. Nun, ich habe ihren Tod sehr betrauert und als es dazu kam ein passendes Äußeres für dich auszusuchen..."   
".... hast du einfach ihr Abbild genommen. Richtig?", unterbracht ihn der Avatar.   
Liam nickte etwas schuldbewußt.   
"Warum?"   
"Nun, ich habe sie sehr vermisst und irgendwie dachte ich, ich könnte einen Teil von ihr zurück gewinnen."   
"Hast du ihn zurück gewonnen?", Rommie klang etwas enttäuscht, sie schien nur ein Ersatz geworden zu sein.   
"Nein. Ich habe eine verdammt gute Freundin bekommen, deren Erscheinung mir irgendwann egal wurde, denn ihre Persönlichkeit war und ist mir am wichtigsten.", er konnte immer noch Komplimente machen.   
Wieder betrachteten sie die Sterne.

***

Die selben Sterne betrachtete Gaheris Rhade, der ehemalige Commander des Commonwealth – Schiffes Andromeda Ascendant, vom Cockpit des Shuttles aus. Seitdem er von Dylan Hunt auf dem Kommandodeck getötet worden war hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. Sara, oder wie auch immer sie hieß, hatte ihn nicht mitnehmen wollen, „î„€ 


	3. At the Beginning

**At the Beginning   
  
******

Es war ein heißer, trockener Tag auf dem Planeten Dredain, doch die Bewohner schien dies relativ wenig zu stören, es war fast immer so und nur die Besucher von außerhalb schienen unter dem Klima zu leiden. Die dunkelhäutigen Wesen waren muskulös und neigten dazu nicht mehr als nötig zu tragen, ihre haut war lederartig, insgesamt wirkten sie wie entfernte Verwandte des Menschen, aber eigentlich waren sie das nicht, ein Mensch hätte auf diesem Planeten niemals überlebt. Desto größer war die Verwunderung über diese Zivilisation geworden, als man die Biologie derer genauer erforschte und sie Mitglieder des Commonwealth geworden waren, vor genau tausend Jahren. "Ein wunderbares Jubiläum Captain Hunt, tausend Jahre, nach dem ersten Beitritt, werden wir sie wieder beehren.", der große Anführer eines so großen Volkes zeigte seine weißen Zähne, welche im Gegensatz zur fast schwarzen haut erschienen. "ja, es ist ein wunderbares Jubiläum.", lächelte Hunt zurück, seine Aversion gegen den Planeten unterdrückend. Die Leute waren freundlich und abgesehen von ihrer Größe und Stärke (ein schwacher Mann wäre locker mit Dylan und Tyr zur gleichen zeit fertig geworden) waren sie echte Teddybären, wie Sara es ihnen bestätigt hatte. Sie lief für kurze Zeit neben den beiden Männern her. Ihr ging es im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Crew relativ gut, war sie die verschiedensten klimatischen Situation doch gewohnt. Rommie und Liam waren auf der Andromeda geblieben, da Rommies Avatar nur schwer mit den Temperaturen zurecht gekommen wäre, genauso wie Liam die Hitze als äußerst unangenehm empfand (Kimeta waren im Gegensatz zu ihren vorfahren extrem hitzeempindliche Wesen). Trance und Harper hatten sich das nächste beste Schwimmbad ausgesucht, um mit einigen Bewohnern Dredains den Beitritt zum Commonwealth auf ihre Art und Weise zu feiern, währen Beka und Tyr es vorzogen, sich mit der Kultur ihrer neuen Verbündeten zu befassen. Keiner war den Dredain gegenüber mißtrauisch, abgesehen von den unmöglichen klimatischen Bedingungen war alles perfekt. Selbst Dylan hatte seine Uniformjacke abgelegt und ach Sara lief relativ freizügig neben dem ebenfalls sehr leicht bekleideten Soran her. "Ich hoffe sie werden heute Abend an den Festlichkeiten teilnehmen, ihre ganze Crew.", der Mann hatte das Fernbleiben Liams als Botschafter wohl übel genommen.   
"Heute Abend wird es sich sicher abgekühlt haben und Botschafter Kincaid wird uns begleiten können, genauso wie Rommie. Sie werden sicherlich daran teilnehmen.", antwortete Dylan sich den Schweiß von er Stirn wischend. Die letzte Hitzewelle auf Tarn Vedra kühl gegen das hier gewesen. "Gut, denn ich möchte nicht, dass sie die Aufführung des Feuertanzes verpassen!" 

"Endlich weg von dieser Hölle!", fluchte Liam, er hatte die letzten Stunden auf dem Medizindeck verbracht, auch die abendlichen Temperaturen waren zu viel für ihn gewesen. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie so etwas Tempartaurempfindliches überleben konnte.", fügte Tyr hinzu, bevor er sich auf dem Pilotensessel breit machte. "Vielleicht hatten wir einfach andere Qualitäten, wie zum Beispiel unser wissenschaftliches Geschick oder...." "... eure Begabung von anderen Energiewesen ausgerottet zu werde!"   
"TYR!", fuhren alle auf dem Kommandodeck befindlichen Personen den Nietzschianer an. "Keine Angst, ist schon ob, ich meine er hat ja recht, aber sie haben eines vergessen Tyr: WIR haben überlebt, die Taelons nicht und die Jaridians auch nicht...", versuchte Liam den Konflikt diplomatisch zu klären. "...zumindest nicht in ihrer ursprünglichen Form.", ergänzte Trance merkwürdig lächelnd. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Liam herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen den Beiden, jeder wusste, dass Liam mehr als jeder andere über Trance Herkunft informiert war, sie schienen sich sogar zu kennen, jedoch schwiegen sie sich beide darüber aus. "1:1", kommentierte Beka, bevor sie sich vor Tyr aufbaute und ihn argwöhnisch musterte. "Tyr, was machen sie auf meinem Platz?" "Captain Valentine, ich denke sie sollten nicht immer fliegen.", erwiderte der letzte Codiac etwas arrogant.   
"Ich bin aber die beste Pilotin an Bord." "Nein, ich kann auch gut fliegen.", die zwei waren drauf und dran aus ihrem Lieblingsstreitthema wieder Friedensverhandlungen der besonderen Art erwachsen zu lassen, als sich Alex einschaltete. Jeder hatte sie mit diesem Namen akzeptiert, bis auf Dylan.... er nannte sie immer noch Sara. "Wir wollen uns doch nicht streiten, ich meine ihr könnte euch doch wechseln, oder?", beide sahen sie etwas merkwürdig an, letztendlich gab Beka jedoch nach und Tyr steuerte in den Slipstream. Wieder einmal ein langweiliger Tag auf dem Mutterschiff, seit 8:00 in der Frühe stand Liam Kincaid an einer Konsole und versuchte krampfhaft die merkwürdigen Interferenzen aufzuspüren, die sich vor zwei Stunden bemerkbar gemacht hatten. Die Taelons waren sofort panisch geworden, es hätte ja wieder eine Sonde der Jaridians sein können.   
Sandoval versuchte unterdessen beschäftigt zu wirken und sich seine miese Laune nicht anmerken zu lassen, womit er nicht allein war. Seit Beginn der Krise schlich Kriegsminister T'than wie eine Hyäne um die arbeitenden Menschen herum und suchte nach dem winzigsten Fehler, um ihn dann Zo'or vorhalten zu können und so weiter. Der Streit war zu Beginn witzig gewesen, doch jetzt empfand ihn jeder nur noch als nervig, selbst Zo'or war inzwischen gewillt T'than irgendwie irgendwo los zu werden und in diesem Fall hätte er ganz sicher genug Freiwillige für diese Aufgabe gefunden. Liam untersuchte erneut die Messedaten, welche aus dem Weltraum kamen, es war als wäre da ein Tunnel oder ein Wurmloch, dass sie nicht sehen konnten und es endete in den ringen des Saturn. "Ok, das nächste mal fliegt Beka und NUR Beka!", Alex kämpfte gerade mit einem großen Stück Metall unter dem sie begraben war, als ein Androide der Schiffs – KI die Deckblatt entfernte. "Danke Rommie....", sie sah sich erschüttert um."... war ist passiert?" "Ich nehme an, Tyr ist falsch abgebogen.", Harper hüpfte wild auf dem Kommandodeck umher, welches gar nicht mehr danach aussah, und untersuchte die Schäden, reparierte hier und da den gröbsten Schaden. Gerade als er den Öffnungsmechanismus des Hauptschotts geöffnet hatte, stürmte der wütendste Commonwealth Captain aller Zeiten auf den Schrotthaufen, welcher einst den Namen Kommandodeck verdient hatte "Ihr habt doch nicht etwa wieder Trance fliegen lassen.", schnaubte er, die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf nicht bemerkend. Er war wohl gegen eine Wand gerannt, als der Unfall passierte.   
"Nein, Mr. Ich-kann-alles-ich-bin-ein-Mann ist geflogen!", fluchte Beka und zog sich an einer Konsole hoch, unterstützt von dem N. Mann, der etwas beleidigt aussah. Alex hatte inzwischen begonnen die Wunde zu untersuchen, welche bereits von getrocknetem Blut umgeben war. "Dylan, vorsichtig, du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben.", murmelte sie beruhigend erhielt aber etwas unverständliches von Tyr und "bald kein Gehirn mehr" zurück, sie war froh nicht den Rest verstanden zu haben.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, bin ganz normal geflogen." "Das sieht aber nicht so aus.", ergänzte Liam, der sich inzwischen mit Rommie über einer Konsole befand und Daten auswertete, sie schienen in heller Aufregung zu sein. "Ich hoffe ihr Nietzschianer habt nicht aufgrund eurer Begabung für das Fliegen überlebt.", war die einzig sarkastische Bemerkung Liams, bevor er die erschütternden Daten auf den Hauptschirm legte, wie durch ein Wunder wurde jener nicht beschädigt. "Wir befinden uns in den Ringen des Saturn.", kommentierte die holographische Erscheinung Rommies die astrometrsichen Daten. "Der Mond der Erde wir von etwas durchzogen, das Liam Mondbasis nennt und zwischen Mond und Erde schwebt ein lebendes Raumschiff, genannt Mutterschiff.", erklärte die KI weiter. "Ok, ich denke wir brauchen eine Geschichtsstunde! Liam?", alle Blicke richteten ich auf den Kimeta.   
"Wie ihr sicherlich alle wißt trat die vereinte Erde ca. 2100 (Erdzeitrechnung) dem Commonwealth bei, die vorherige Geschichte spielte keine große Rolle, nun hier seht ihr sie. Die Taelons kamen 2005 zur Erde und spielten Samariter, waren aber nicht so nett und irgendwann erfuhren wir mehr. Sie befanden sich im Krieg mit den Jaridians. Zur zeit meiner Geburt spitze sich der Konflikt zwischen dem menschlichen Widerstand und den Taelons immer weiter zu, bis dies eines Tagen aus für uns unerklärlichen Gründen einfach verschwanden und alles von ihrer Technologie mitnahmen, was nicht irgendwie fest verankert war. Das war 2030 und nachdem sich alles einigermaßen erholt hatte klopften auch schon de Verdraner an die Haustür. Zum Glück waren die netter, als die Taelons." "Das war der Schnelldurchlauf.", fügte Alex hinzu. "Welches Datum haben wir genau, Rommie?"8¾ô• 


	4. A new End

**Chapter Four: A New End**

Part 1

Es war ein herrlicher Tag auf der Heimatwelt der Drago Kasov, die sonne schien und erwärmte jeden, der es sich leisten konnte den Tag im Freien zu genießen. Die einfachen Mitglieder des stolzen Stammes gingen ihren geregelten Tätigkeiten nach, die Jungen waren am Kräftemessen interessiert und zeigten sich gerne in der Blüte ihrer Männlichkeit vor den jungen Damen, die nur den Stärksten zur Befruchtung wählen würden. 

Alles schien in bester Ordnung, doch zumindest für Tyr Orrico war nichts so, wie es hätte sein sollen. 

Vor ein paar Wochen war er fest davon überzeugt mit Zustimmung zum Plan auf ewig ein einfaches leben unter einfachen Nietzscheanern leben zu können und jetzt wurde er sich immer mehr bewußt, dass dieses Biest, welches er einst als liebenswürdige Verlobte seines Captains gekannt hatte, genau wußte, dass ein Mann wie er nicht lange in den einfachen Reihen verborgen bleiben würde. Seine Kampferfahrung machte ihn wohl oder übel einzigartig, seine Taktiken waren die eines Strategen (was er ja auch war) und seine augenscheinliche Jugend machte ihm wohl zum besten Fang für eine nietzscheanische Frau wie Viktoria. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Die Tochter eines der einflußreichsten Familien des ganzen Stammes hatte ihn beim Kampf beobachtet und war seither nur an einem interessiert: Der Fortpflanzung mit dem Mann, den er verkörperte! Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum er es so schnell geschafft hatte. War er so außergewöhnlich, war er so.. attraktiv? 

Ein breites Grinsen bildete sich bei dem Gedanken auf seinen Lippen. Er hatte vor dreihundert Jahren eine Frau und wunderbare Kinder gehabt, sein Leben hätte nicht besser verlaufen können und jetzt war er im Begriff wieder zu Höchstform aufzulaufen. Trotzdem war ihm bewußt, dass er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte, die ihm alles von einem Tag auf den anderen wieder nehmen konnte. 

Heute jedoch nicht! Befriedigt mit dem Werk des Tages konnte er den nachmittag mit Kampfübungen verbringen. Der Sicherheitschef der königlichen Familie hatte seine Sache gut gemacht. Zwei Spione der Sabra waren entdeckt und von ihm persönlich in den letzten 48 stunden bearbeitet worden. Um die kläglichen Überreste konnten sich andere kümmern, die Informationen würden genügen um ihn weiter in der Gunst seiner Nutznießer steigen zu lassen. Mittlerweile hatte man erstaunlich viel Vertrauen zu ihm, so viel, dass er ständig mit dem Gefühl lebte Alex oder dieser Adams hätten ihre Finger im Spiel. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass einer von ihnen ständig vor irgendeinem Terminal hockte und daran arbeitete ihn zum waschechten, hoch angesehenen Mitglied des Clans zu machen. Wer wußte schon, was sie aushecken. Gefälschte Berichte von inzwischen im Kampf gefallenen Soldaten, dass Tyr Orrico wohl einer der besten Nietzscheaner überhaupt sei vielleicht auch noch ein paar schwarze Flecken auf der weißen Weste, um ihn nicht zu perfekt erscheinen zu lassen. Hier ein Mord, da eine gerettete Jungfrau...... Er kam sich vor, als würde sein Leben in jeder Sekunde neu erschaffen werden und wenn alles perfekt war, wenn er der vertrauenswürdigste und vielschichtigste von allen sein würde, dann erst wären da die Besucher aus der Vergangenheit. Dann würden die verschwörerischen Treffen folgen, dann würden die Informationen fließen und dann....... jedesmal zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen, wenn er nur daran dachte, was dann folgen würde. Entweder eine Revolution und eine neue Herrscherfamilie, die übereifrig mit der Angliederung an das Commonwealth wäre oder seine öffentliche Hinrichtung nach Stundenlangen, zermaternden Verhören durchgeführt von seinen eigenen eifrigen Schülern, die in ihrer Grausamkeit unübertrefflich sein würden. 

Diese dunklen Gedanken konnte nur die warme sonne des Nachmittages weg waschen, welche sanft das Gesicht ihres Betrachters streichelte und ihm die nötige Kraft zu geben schien alles weg zu wischen und sich wieder seinen aufgaben zu widmen. Bevorer sich dem Training hingeben konnte wollte der leidige Papierkram eines hochangesehenen Mannes erledigt werden. Sein Schwiegervater hatte vor ein paar Tagen sehr wohl treffend formuliert: ‚Wenn uns nicht Jaguar und Sabra das Genick brechen, dann ist es die Verwaltung!' 

Baltasar erinnerte ihn immer mehr an seinen eigenen Vater, ein alter Kämpfer und doch so herzlich, wie es selten Nietzscheaner gab. Trotzdem wollte er nicht er Feind des Mannes sein, der in seinen besten Zeiten ganze Heere mit einem einzigen Fingerzeig zum Tode verurteilt hatte. 

Gaheris ließ vom wunderbaren Anblick der Sonne ab und wandte sich wieder dem inneren seines Büros zu. Ein großer Schreibtisch, gleichzeitig ein Terminal. Alles sah spartanisch und leer aus und doch enthielt die kleine Maschine so viel Arbeit, dass er ein Duell gegen die Übermacht von Akten, die sich darin versteckten, glatte verloren hätte. 

Widerwillig würde er sich auch diesem Kampf stellen, obgleich Muskeln und Kampferfahrung hier reichlich wenig nützen. Diese Ding schien ihn fast höhnisch anzulächeln und ihn geradezu herauszufordern. 

Als er sich endlich zum arbeiten durch gerungen hatte und sich nach den ersten Bergen wieder nach draußen wandte stellte der Nietzschianer eines entsetzt fest. Der Tag hatte zu wenig Stunden! Selbst der inzwischen aufgegangene Mond schien ihn zu verwünschen, mit dem Training würde wohl nichts mehr werden. Baltasar hatte recht: Die Verwaltung war der schlimmste Feind eines Kriegers. 

Mit einem Kopfschütteln, öffnete er die nächste zu bearbeitende Datei. Es handelte sich um einen Geheimbericht, nichts alltägliches, deshalb hob er sich so etwas besonderes gerne für die Tageszeiten auf, wenn selten mehr Personen als nötig im Haus waren. Dann, wenn nur Wachpersonal anwesend war und vielleicht noch ein bis zwei Mitglieder der königlichen Familie. 

Aufmerksam nahm er die Informationen auf. Es handelte sich um einen Bericht über die Transportgesellschaft Planet Sigma. Mit ihrer schnittigen, gut bewaffneten Transportflotten waren sie einzigartig und hatten zur zeit einen Umsatz, von dem mancher Clan nur träumen konnte. Schon seit längerem beobachtete der Geheimdienst das unternehmen und Gaheris wußte nur allzu gut warum. Wieso landeten solch brisanten Informationen auf seinem Tisch? Es war doch genau das, was man ihm zu spielen mußte, um ihn zu Adams oder Riley zu treiben, damit er dort seine Information und auch gleich sein Leben los wurde? 

Hier war etwas faul, es roch schon fast erbärmlich nach einer falle. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Der Geheimdienst beobachtete das inoffizielle Commonwealth, wußte das PðU¬ 


End file.
